


Scent

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Talk about mpreg, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: „You‘re in… I can come back.“, Clint offered, looking torn. Tony shook his head.„Pre-heat. Nothing to worry about. You wanted to talk? Sit.“Tony hadn‘t really expected Clint to sit down on the spot where he stood, but okay. He could work with that. He always knew that the other man was a bit strange.





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelloIAmParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloIAmParker/gifts).

> Requested by HelloIAmParker. I've never really written A/B/O before but I hope it came out right.

Tony knew something was wrong with one of the people as soon as he went into the room. But, well, it wasn‘t nice or polite to just _ask_ them why they smelled kind of sour. And even he stuck to some rules.

„You‘re an omega!“, one of the soldiers exclaimed and Tony rolled his eyes. 

„Yeah, and you‘re and Alpha who‘s rut will be coming in a few days latest and still you are here because you obviously don‘t have a mate, otherwise there would be a bite mark on your throat. Sucks to be stuck with a shot instead of a nice warm Omega, right? You could try to be nice, for once.“, Tony said, ignoring the scandalized looks and gasps. He was used to them.

What he wasn‘t used to was the way one of the snipers snickered, raising his hands in defeat when a red-haired Alpha glared at him.

They obviously weren‘t bonded because the Alpha didn‘t have a bite, nor did the other man. He had to be a Beta because only unbonded Beta‘s smelled sour when they got older. And there was no way for a bonded Beta to smell _that sour_. Just… wrong. Not even only sour, there were so many things wrong with the smell. But he didn‘t say anything. It would be rude and the guy at least had similar opinions to stuck up Alphas.

~*~*~

Later he learned that the Beta‘s name was Clint Barton and that he was a hell of a shot. Not that Tony would ever admit that out loud, no thanks. But it seemed that _this_ was the only thing the archer was really confident about. Otherwise, he stuck to sarcastic comments or silence. And the way Omegas and Alphas, even other Betas avoided him due to his smell probably didn‘t make it easier.

Tony could relate to that more than he wanted to admit. He didn‘t smell sweet and soft and all those fucked up things most Omegas smelled like. People avoided him because of that. Because he was smart. Because he just wasn‘t the usual Omega, even though those were a myth. He was loud and brash and difficult. At least he was now in a position where most people were too afraid to say it out loud because he was _Tony Stark_. Didn‘t change the way people looked at him, so yes, he could relate to the wistful looks the archer sometimes had on his face.

That didn‘t change the fact that Tony tried to keep away from him as much as possible. He was no good, and just because the Beta had a sour smell it didn‘t mean that he wanted to sink low enough to date Tony. Because Tony _saw_ the interest in the archer from the others.

The Beta ignored them all.

~*~*~

„Let‘s order pizza.“

„You had pizza literally _this morning_.“, Natasha answered at Clint‘s request and Tony had to smile. He didn‘t care what they ordered and he knew that they would end up ordering from at least two different places because they all couldn‘t decide on one thing.

Steve didn‘t care what it was as long as it was self-made.

Bruce preferred spicy curry. Spicy enough to make Tony‘s eyes water even _smelling_ the food.

Natasha loved burger more than everything. Not she would ever say that aloud. But there was always a burger left, coincidentally exactly like Natasha liked it.

Thor plainly just wanted enough.

Tony… ate everything as long as it was greasy. Growing up his parents had wanted the _perfect_ Omega, and an Omega always had to eat healthily and be thin and _blaaah._. And he liked healthy things but if he had the choice…

„C‘mon. Tony. Tony, my man. You like pizza, right? You know there no such thing as enough pizza!“, Clint said, turning big puppy eyes on him. Tony sighed. He was a sucker for them and he could swear, Barton _knew_ it.

„Of course we can order pizza. Just like everything else.“

Clint lit up like a Christmas tree, obviously always waiting to be denied his requests for certain foods.

Tony hated himself for how deep he already was.

~*~*~

A few days later, the whole tower smelt like rotten milk mixed with citrus. No matter what the staff did, they couldn‘t remove it. The team had kind of get used to the smell that always lingered around Clint, but it was never that heavy.

And they weren‘t even sure if the archer was even in the tower as they didn‘t even saw him for almost a week.

~*~*~

„It‘s really different from how it was in the 30s.“, Steve said with a sigh while putting down his mobile phone.

„What do you mean? I mean, yes, most things are different, but what exactly?“, asked Bruce, not even looking up from his book because Bruce was good like that.

„Dating. I mean, I get it, everyone‘s equal to each other now, but why does everyone assume that I just want to… don‘t know, bed them and then leave them? It‘s just… mean.“

„Because most Omegas make those experience.“, Bruce answered, still not looking up, smell turning strange for a moment. Tony sometimes really wanted to know why Bruce‘s smell did the things it does. Just like he really wanted to know from whom the claiming bite was because he knew for sure it wasn‘t from sweet little Betty because she was a Beta.

„That‘s awful, but why don‘t… give other‘s a chance to show them that they mean it?“

„Simple, Cap. Every Alpha ever just wanted to either fuck me and get me pregnant to say he bred Tony Stark or wants to make me small because they want Stark Industries. That‘s why I don‘t date. Other Omegas don‘t have companies, but probably the same experience.“

Steve just looked at him, eyes sad and nodding. Tony didn‘t saw the way Clint‘s lips tightened to a straight line.

~*~*~

It wasn‘t really a surprise when Tony kissed Clint one morning in his lab. He saw it coming, had fallen hard for the archer. He had known as soon as his own heat would be near, he would cave.

What he didn‘t expect was that Clint _kissed back!_

He had prepared himself for rejection, a blow, anything. Not for a kiss. Also, he hadn‘t prepared himself for the way Clint tasted. Almost as if Tony would‘ve bitten in a lemon. That wasn‘t what they said about Betas. Betas didn‘t _taste_ like anything. Tony flinched back, looking at Clint who looked back with so much remorse it almost hurt.

„You‘re an Alpha.“, Tony said, hearing the disbelief in his own voice. Clint just shrugged and looked away.

„Yeah. I… I didn‘t try to trick you into anything, I swear. I just… I just leave.“

With horror Tony watched Clint turn around, almost running for the door and then just vanishing.

~*~*~

„What did you do?“

„What do you mean?“, he asked, tiredly. It‘s been three days (ha! He knew how many days went by even without JARVIS!) since Clint just pulled his disappearing act. And Tony had tried, he even went to the archer‘s floor but JARVIS denied him the access. He tried to wait on the range but Clint never showed. He called and send messages and was fairly sure the… Alpha never even listened to them.

And now, Natasha wanted to kill him. Great. Well, at least before he was in heat, so that‘s a plus.

„He‘s not talking. He‘s sulking. You were the last person he talked to. What did you do?“, she asked and Tony had to laugh. It sounded more like a bark but… well…

„I kissed him, he kissed back, I realized he was an Alpha and then he ran away. He‘s not opening his door, not opening the floor, not going to the range and not answering his phone. So… ask him.“, Tony said and stood up, the first time in his life he was walking out of the lab to flee from confrontation.

~*~*~

He didn‘t expect the knock two days later. Usually, JARVIS didn‘t let anyone in while he was in pre-heat, waiting on the first day of his heat to give himself the shot to prevent it. He just hated the few days where he couldn‘t do anything about the slick leaking out of him, preparing his body for something that wouldn‘t come. Maybe this time it got the message…

„JARVIS?“, he asked but didn‘t get an answer. Only another knock.

„Tony? It‘s… It‘s me. Natasha says I‘m stupid and that I have to talk to you to make up for my stupid.“

Tony contemplated not letting Clint in for exactly three seconds before he muttered that JARVIS should open the door.

Clint walked in, looking like hell. That was the first thing Tony noticed. The second thing was that he was wearing something to block his scent. Then there was the way he just _stopped_ and smelled the air and yeah, Tony knew it wasn‘t an Omega‘s smell and he refused to feel bad about it but… still.

„You‘re in… I can come back.“, Clint offered, looking torn. Tony shook his head.

„Pre-heat. Nothing to worry about. You wanted to talk? Sit.“

Tony hadn‘t really expected Clint to sit down on the spot where he stood, but okay. He could work with that. He always knew that the other man was a bit strange.

„You don‘t like Alphas.“

„Uhm… no. I don‘t like Alphas who just assume. But that was not talking, that was just… stating a fact. A wrong one, but still.“

Clint looked down again and sighed, scrubbing a hand through his face.

„I heard what… you think of Alphas. I… seriously, I didn‘t lead you on. I don‘t want the company and I certainly don‘t… _try_ to get you pregnant because that would be stupid. People need to talk about that. I just… like you. You‘re funny and don‘t care what others think and… well, and you don‘t avoid me just because I smell… like I do.“, Clint said, mumbling the last sentence almost so much that Tony couldn‘t understand him.

„Why you do? Smell like that?“, Tony asked and then cursed.

„Nono, don‘t answer, that‘s rude and actually not what I wanted to say. _What I wanted to say was_, that it just took me by surprise because… well, I thought you‘re an unbonded Beta. They smell sour when they get older and can still mate. I just… I was just really surprised.“

„During a fight, my glands got damaged. Doctors don‘t know why I smell like that or why they‘re still working.“, Clint murmured, still not looking up.

„Hm. Mine were always like that.“, Tony whispered, carefully inching towards Clint. Does that mean… that he maybe could kiss Clint again?

„I think you smell nice. That‘s another huge bonus with you.“, Clint said and looked up, eyes big in surprise.

„I won‘t share this heat with you.“, Tony declared and continued talking, not caring about the way Clint deflated. Hopefully for the wrong reason. God, Tony prayed that it was the wrong reason.

„I‘m not on birth control because, _duh_, me. I also won‘t have heat sex with an Alpha that didn‘t court me, as old-fashioned that may sound.“

„You… I can go on a date with you?“

Tony smirked.

„Well, Birdbrain, I don‘t know if you can, but you are certainly allowed to ask in a few days.“

~*~*~

It took them a few tries to get it right, but that didn‘t matter to Tony. Some dates had to be rescheduled, some were just plainly forgotten because… well both he and Clint shouldn‘t be allowed to be adults. But it worked, kind of, without any issues. At least until Clint just walked into his lab and… froze.

„You… heat? Pre-heat?“, Clint asked, sounding a bit like a caveman. Tony almost laughed, but that meant moving his whole body and that wasn‘t possible because it was just so _hot_. He hadn‘t had a heat for… he didn‘t even know, eight years? Nine? He should‘ve listened to the doctors. Or at least thought a bit longer about the double-take _Strange_ took when he learned how long Tony already took the shots.

„Heat. So, if you want to, I‘m on birth control. If you want to.“, Tony said, looking everywhere else than Clint. He couldn‘t take a rejection. Not now.

„Hell, yes.“, Clint moaned, pulling Tony to the elevator just to press him against the wall.

„JARVIS? Don‘t stop until Tony‘s floor.“

„Certainly, Agent Barton. I will also lock it as soon as you are on the floor.“

„Good.“, Clint growled before attacking Tony‘s throat, just licking at giving small bites but thankfully always staying away from the spot where a claiming bite would sit. Tony whimpered when Clint sneaked a hand under his shirt and began to toy with a nipple, felt the slick running out of him.

„God, you should smell yourself. So good. So needy.“, Clint whispered, not waiting for the doors from the elevator to open completely before he lead Tony to his bedroom, using his shirt as leverage, pushing the Tony on the bed when they finally walked into the bedroom. Tony‘s throat went dry when Clint just pulled his shirt off. He _knew_ the archer was in shape… but that was just ripped.

„Still too many clothes, Tony.“, Clint growled before pulling Tony‘s shirt over his head and opening Tony‘s trousers afterward, taking a deep breath. Tony swallowed and looked away. No one ever… sniffed at him. Not like that.

„Stop it.“, he murmured, feeling the heat in his face. Clint just smirked at him before pulling his boxers down, exposing his cock and leaking hole.

„Why? Best scent ever.“, Clint whispered before putting Tony‘s legs upon his shoulders and started licking across his hole. Tony yelped and tried to get away from the probing tongue. Clint just held him in place and began to suck on Tony‘s rim until he was babbling, feeling himself opening up until he had the feeling Clint should be able to just look into him.

„Please, god, Clint, just…“

„Just what, darling? Open you up even further, getting you ready for my cock? Getting you ready for my knot?“, Clint asked but still stood up, Tony‘s juices still on his chin. Tony pulled him down, kissing Clint as deep as possible, tasting himself and the underlying bitter and sour taste of Clint. He didn‘t mind, quite the opposite. And then he felt something blunt and hot at his hole.

„If it‘s too much…“, Clint said, sounding almost afraid, not like he just said a few dirty things on his own.

„Just get on with it, birdbr…. Fuck!“, Tony screamed when Clint bottomed out, groaning loudly when he bottomed out.

„One… one second.“, Tony gasped, eyes pressed shut. God, to long, way too long. And then Clint fucking _whimpered_ not moving an inch, always following Tony‘s lead.

„Okay, you can move.“, Tony whispered after a few seconds, moaning loudly, trying to get a hold on the bed sheets while Clint pounded into him, looking almost as concentrated as he did when shooting his bow.

„I won‘t last long the first round.“, Clint gasped and Tony just nodded, feeling already the first orgasm rise. One of many, if his heats were still the same as they were before Afghanistan. Then he just tensed up and screamed, feeling his cock jerking a few times, spurting come on himself and on Clint, who just pushed into him, knot barely fitting inside before almost collapsing on Tony, still thrusting slightly.

„God…“, Tony whispered, thankful that the warmth in his body disappeared, at least for now.

„That.“, Clint whispered and pressed a chaste kiss to Tony‘s scent glands before he flinched back a bit. Tony just looked confused at him.

„I… I know how I smell in a rut or after… well, after an orgasm, so if you want I can go and put some blockers….“

„Don‘t you dare.“, Tony whispered, pulling himself up slightly, knot still in his ass before pressing his nose into the crook of Clint‘s throat.

„I like how you smell.“


End file.
